


Powerful Magic

by PrincessAddieJ



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAddieJ/pseuds/PrincessAddieJ
Summary: Much like anything else, magic will grow and get stronger . . . Even if those that wield it aren't ready.





	

“Take her Above.”

The simple order given to the Princess with frantic words was the first sane thing the Queen had said in days. Addie watched her mother’s eyes – clouded though they were – fill with tears as she ran shaking fingers through Luna’s soft hair. Though the little Princess was just as headstrong as her big sister, Addie could see the fear in Luna’s eyes every moment she remained in the castle that was presently under heavy attack.

“What about you?!” Luna wailed, clasping the sides of Megan’s dress with both hands. It reminded Addie of days long gone when they were both much smaller. Such acts back then almost guaranteed their parents to remain. But that was not about to work today.

“I have to stay here while Daddy is hurt,” she explained in a small voice, “but you and Addie need to go Above.”

“NO!” Luna wailed immediately. “I’m not leaving without you!”

Before the Queen could so much as open her mouth to protest her daughter’s worries, a deafening explosion rang out, reducing a large section of the castle wall only feet in front of the women to ash. For a long moment, the three royals stood, shocked. Megan had wrapped Luna up in both arms, using her hands to protect the girl’s head. In her fear, Addie had backed up against the wall opposite and simply watched with wide eyes. Seconds later, a group of tall goblins decorated in gleaming armor rushed in with weapons raised.

“Your Highness!” One called. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, we’re okay,” Megan affirmed with a nod.

“Very good. Another group has managed to take out the west wall by the gardens. We need orders, Highness.”

Before giving the goblin another thought, Megan turned back to the girls. Taking Luna firmly by the shoulders, she guided the princess several steps back to where Addie was still waiting. The elder put one arm around Luna’s tiny waist, her other hand busying itself with a sword. Megan gently kissed both of Luna’s cheeks, now flushed from the tears still flowing fresh, and took Addie’s chin in her hand with a little more pressure than seemed necessary. Her eyes were like steel as they met the Princess’s gaze, both in harshness, and, to Addie’s sickness, in color. Her possession had not been fully healed no matter how much Toola disagreed, and the liquid silver pooling in the Queen’s eyes was proof positive of it.

“Take her away. Make sure she’s safe,” Megan ordered in a low voice.

“I will. I’ll get her to a safe spot and come back.”

“No,” the Queen growled, only inches away now. “You are not needed here.”

Another blast echoed not far off, and the floor beneath their feet shook with the impact.

“Your Highness! We need to go!” The lead goblin shouted above the noise. Megan whirled on him in an instant.

“Gather your troops and meet them at the west wall. Take them directly and do not let another shot make it here!” Addie saw red at the order.

“YOU CAN’T DO THAT! THEY’LL BE SLAUGHTERED!” Again, the Queen took up all of Addie’s personal space, hissing in her face.

“I can do whatever I want.”

“No, you can’t! They’ll all be killed if you attack head on! Send them around the back and – “A sharp pain erupted against the side of Addie’s head as the Queen struck her with an open hand.

“If I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it! Now do as you’re told and make yourself useful! Get my daughter to safety!”

Before any angry tears could make their way from her pale eyes, Addie hugged Luna close and disappeared from the castle.

 

 

The Princess had used a decent amount of magic to Move both herself and Luna to their grandparent’s front yard Above. She had far too many experiences with their somewhat negative reactions any time she or her sister and brothers simply appeared in the house with no warning. They swore she would give them a heart attack one day, but the smiles that accompanied the words were enough to put her mind at ease. Tonight, she knocked on the door hurriedly, not realizing she was still wielding a weapon until her grandmother’s eyes nearly popped out at the sight out of it.

“Sorry Nana,” Addie mumbled, sheathing it quickly and striding in after Luna.

Addie stayed long enough to check on the boys that had already been spending the weekend at the house, and calm Luna while briefly and vaguely explaining the situation in the Underground. She was back at the castle in less than fifteen minutes, much to the dismay of her mother.

“I told you that you were not needed here!” She screamed at Addie as the girl strode with purpose into the throne room. The Princess held a gold cloth to her nose as she walked. Bodies littered nearly every spare inch of the ground, and the smell of their blood made her gag until her eyes watered. If this happened in a single night, Addie did not want to imagine the carnage her mother would allow to happen for the entire length of a battle. She could not let it happen.

“And I told you that this was a bad idea! Look at all of this!” She accused, gesturing to the bodies and the blood.

“You have no place here,” the Queen snarled, and Addie stopped mid-step. It was certainly her mother’s mouth saying the words, but it was not her voice. The fog that had clouded her eyes for days had returned and was now completely blocking any sign that Megan once had control of that body.

“I do, actually,” Addie taunted, brandishing her sword with a practiced hand. “And at the moment . . . You’ve got it.”

The imposter seemed to understand well enough, as Megan magicked a sword into her own hand and promptly began swinging at Addie, who did everything she could to block the heavy blows. She seemed to be the only one tripping over the bodies of the fallen goblins and sustained several deep gashes from taking the Queen’s shots directly rather than fight back. It was not until the Princess nearly disarmed her mother and the Queen in turn used the thick hilt of her blade to smash in Addie’s nose that the girl truly felt it was time to retaliate.

Megan’s laugh was wrong when it echoed off the stone walls. She glared at Addie with a wide smile as the girl’s face poured blood like a faucet onto the floor, choking her as she tried to steady herself with a breath. Her mother slashed at her turned back with broad strokes, sending Addie straight to the floor in a howl of pain.

“You know,” the false Queen drawled, circling Addie like a vulture as the Princess writhed on the floor, “I’m rather glad it was you that noticed her . . . Lack of presence, shall we say? If it had been the King, or gods forbid the children . . . She would have fought so much harder.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Addie snapped, blood still spilling from her nose in torrents. Her mother’s face smirked down at her.

“She loves them so, you see. Fought me tooth and nail so many times over their safety . . . Why do you think the little ones are Above safe and sound?” Addie’s stomach sank as the realization hit her, and yet, she attempted valiantly to deny it.

“. . . She tried to send me away, too.” Megan shook her head.

“Did she, though? Or did she suspect that the bastard Princess with no proper place in this castle would do the exact opposite and end up back here in the perfect position to be dealt with once and for all?”

“Shut up!” Addie growled, shakily getting to her knees as the blood continued to pour. One sure foot kicked her back to the ground with an evil cackle.

“Admit it girl, she never would have been able to end the dear King, or her precious children. But you . . . Look how easily she can destroy you. She isn’t putting up an ounce of fight to save you. She will kill you with no remorse and go back for the others like you never existed.”

“SHUT UP!” Addie screamed, launching herself off the ground.

 

/ / / / / /

 

“Addie!”

“Addie honey!”

“Adelaide!”

Several voices called out her name at once, trying to pull her from whatever blackness was swallowing her small body whole. And though the princess could not see through the blinding dark, the two voices she expected – and needed – were noticeably silent. There was a small pressure at each of her hands, and something cool on her forehead. She couldn’t understand what was happening, and though it felt as though her eyes were open, all the princess could see was fading images of her future self, bloodied and tormented at the hands of her mother. Nothing else made sense. Nothing else seemed to matter.

“Should I call an ambulance? I think she should see a doctor.”

“That’s not necessary,” a calm voice assured in a low timbre.

Daddy.

“Mr. Spéir, she could be quite ill.”

“Yes, and our family doctor will do just fine in telling us what she needs.” Soft hands touched at her cheeks, gently rubbing small circles while an unfamiliar voice continued to pressure the King into modern medicine.

“You can wake up, sweetheart, it’s okay.”

“Momma?” The princess rasped, her gray eyes fluttering open of their own accord.

“I’m here, baby. I’m here,” the Queen whispered with a smile. One able hand held Addie’s left, and the other ran long fingers through her hair in an attempt at comfort. Jareth was seated at his daughter’s right, holding her hand in both of his, a slight smile pulling at the edge of his slender lips.

“Are you alright, my treasure?” Despite her confusion, Addie heard the way his voice already gave her the answer to the question. Everything would be fine. But that did not explain what was happening. Not trusting her voice, the princess only nodded.

“I still think she should go to a hospital,” a short redhaired woman asserted from the foot of the bed Addie lay on.

“With respect, Miss . . . ?” Jareth raised an eyebrow in her direction, his expression uncaring of her answer.

“Jessica. Nurse Jessica.”

“Yes, Jessica,” he continued in little more than a bored command, “my daughter has very specific health needs that I doubt can be handled by an elementary school nurse. I would rather her be treated by our regular physician that knows her situation.”

And with that, Jareth gently scooped Addie into his strong arms, cradling her close and striding out the door of what Addie now recognized as the nurse’s office at her school. Megan followed behind him without a word, offering apologetic glances to the woman that followed them into the hall. Her worries seemed to intensify the closer they got to the entrance of the school.

“She looked like she was having a seizure! She needs the hospital! Blackout spells are not normal for anyone, much less a nine-year-old!”

The brightness of the sun pierced through her worries, drowning the princess in a pleasant warmth that allowed her to block out most everything. Nurse Jessica had stopped following them once they were outside, but it was not until Jareth opened the back door of the car they used Above that Addie found her voice.

“I had a seizure?” She asked in a small voice.

Megan settled herself behind the wheel while her King tucked Addie into a booster seat and helped her buckle her seatbelt. Despite her soft side for things that reminded her of the childhood she didn’t have, Addie considered herself a big girl. She liked to choose what made her feel small, and the booster seat did not make the list. Every other time she was forced to use it due to her lack of vertical growth she put up a fuss, but today, she just did not have the fight. Exhaustion stole every spare bit of energy she had, and made even talking too much.

“Not in the sense that humans understand, but we are going to have Toola look you over, regardless. You’ll be alright, Precious, I promise you.” The last things Addie remembered before slipping into unconsciousness yet again, was her father kissing her forehead, her mother rubbing at her knee reassuringly, and the car rumbling quietly as they pulled out of the school’s parking lot.

 

 

The Queen glanced nervously into the rearview mirror every few seconds to check on her daughter, her neck craned awkwardly with sleep – albeit a restless one. Neither she or Jareth had the patience to use the door to the Underground from their fake home Above. Instead, Megan waved her hand just as the front door clicked closed behind the King, and seamlessly Moved the three of them into the castle in less than a blink.

“Well done, love. You’re getting better,” Jareth quipped, walking next to her at a quick pace to Toola’s quarters, holding Addie tight while she slept.

“What happened now?!” The aged Healer demanded of the royals as they entered her working space.

“Adelaide had something happen at school. The humans think she had a seizure. One of them said she just fell to the ground and started shaking. They couldn’t get through to her even after Megan and I got there, but I saw her eyes, Toola. She was having a vision.”

“Visions don’t act like that,” the woman asserted, taking the princess from Jareth’s hands and laying her on a table for examination.

“Powerful ones do. It may have been too much for her.” Toola nodded, poking and prodding at the girl’s arms, legs, and head.

“You’re not wrong. But there’s only one way to know.” Without warning, she opened a small vile of amber liquid and swiftly poured it into Addie’s mouth with a practiced touch. Within seconds, the girl was upright, coughing and sputtering through the taste of the oily substance.

“Toola!” Jareth growled. She put a hand in his face to silence him, and it did so amazingly well.

“Child,” she snapped, “what happened when you fell?” Addie’s eyes couldn’t decide who to look at as she struggled to answer.

“I . . . I . . .”

“Do not lie to me,” Toola warned in a steady tone. And though the threat should have been meaningless since fae were incapable of lying, it was anything but.

“I . . . I saw something. It was like my dreams.”

“Your visions,” Jareth interrupted in a flat tone.

“Yeah. It felt so real. It’s just . . . It was more than normal. They aren’t usually so long.”

“How long?” Asked Toola.

“One of the humans said she had been unresponsive for ten minutes before we arrived, and she was out another fifteen after that.” Toola listened as Jareth explained, but she was already in motion, gathering ingredients and mixing them together in copper bowls. After only a long moment, Addie was flat against the bed again, nearly asleep, and Toola forced a tin of clear liquid into the King’s hands.

“Give her this. She needs to drink most of it.”

“Very well, but what’s wrong with her?”

“You were right. She had a vision that overwhelmed her. She isn’t used to so much power all at once. This will help her sleep and heal from it. But you do need to teach her control and what it feels like to deal with that level of magic, Jareth. Her health depends on it.” Jareth nodded and made to deliver the medicine to Addie himself, when the girl began to convulse again without warning.

Her body did not shake with the same violence as it had before, and calmed nearly as soon as it began, but Jareth noted that his daughter’s eyes were wide and glazed over. It was clear she could no longer see anything in the here and now. He delicately swept a hand over the top of her face, effectively closing the girl’s eyes for her.

“We’ll have to wait until she wakes again to give her the potion,” he said, his face a picture of worry and defeat.

“Actually,” Megan offered, “we don’t.”

Confused over her words and his daughter’s sudden problem with uncontrolled visions, Jareth simply followed his Queen as she picked their daughter up effortlessly and made her way to the bedroom Addie shared with Luna. He remained uncharacteristically silent the entire time. Instead, the King merely watched as Megan laid Addie in her own bed, and proceeded to fish out a small shoebox from underneath it. Flipping the lid, she produced a small purple bottle made specifically for an infant; it could hold around six ounces of fluid and just so happened to fit the princess’s small hand perfectly.

“How did you know she had that?”

Megan shrugged.

“I came to check on them one night a few months ago and saw she had fallen asleep with it. It seems like she fills it with water and uses it when she has really bad days.”

“Oh?”

“Mhmm. The day she got a bad grade on her math test? She fell asleep with it. When Lorelai got hurt, it was the same thing. The morning after you left for the Capitol I saw her putting it in this box before she went to school. It’s obviously soothing for her and I think it would be helpful now.”

Jareth nodded his approval, and helped Megan transfer Toola’s potion into the bottle before watching her hand move delicately with magic, warm milk filling it the rest of the way. His agitated nerves eased up when Megan cradled Addie yet again and the girl unconsciously began sucking on the bottle the moment it met her lips. She was obviously still deeply invested in whatever the future showed her; her fingers twitched and her eyes wheeled about behind their lids as she continued to drink.

“Megan Mine,” Jareth began in no more than a whisper, “would it . . . Would it be wrong of me to . . . To see . . .” His words failed him, torn as he was in his own mind.

“To see what, dear?” She watched his gaze lock on the princess.

“She’s never had a vision so powerful. I just . . . Don’t understand it.”

“And you’re asking me if I think it’s wrong for you to try and look at what she’s seeing,” Megan replied in a very matter-of-fact tone.

“It scares me how much you get me sometimes, but yes, that is what I was trying to say.”

The Queen smiled for a quick moment.

“. . . I don’t think it’s wrong. I’m curious too, and how can we help her if we don’t know? Or at least that’s what I’m going to tell myself. Are you sure you’ll even be able to see it?” Jareth nodded, already removing one of his leather gloves and sweeping Addie’s defiant hair from her forehead.

“She’s gifted in the same way Lorelai is. If her thoughts are easily transferred when she wants us to hear them and the visions are this powerful, it will be like looking through a window. I will be able to see it somewhat as she does, but also as an outsider. I can take in the whole picture this way rather than only seeing what she chooses to give me when she’s awake.”

“That makes sense.”

“Yes, but is it right?” The Queen effortlessly refilled the bottle with milk as Addie finished the last few swallows in an attempt to keep her calm.

“Honestly honey, I think right and wrong went out the window when these visions started hurting her.”

The Goblin King nodded solemnly and placed his bare hand against his daughter’s head before he could talk himself out of it.


End file.
